


Quite a Catch

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Set in the "Operation Mongoose" verse





	

"So the boy tells me that I'm his mother," Regina said, contemplating the stranger in front of her.

"Yes, in another world."

"He also tells me that this world is wrong."

"That's true."

"That's...hard to understand," she sighed. "So you're his other mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I could have done much worse," she shrugged. Emma gaped at her. "Wait, that came out wrong, sorry, I just don't remember you."

"Oh, god, no, not like that, we're not..." Emma stuttered.

"Too bad. You look like quite a catch," she winked at her. Emma blushed. Not everything was wrong here.


End file.
